kyouya is weird
by RinPenber.Joliva5
Summary: a bunch of drabbles giving you a conclusion about Kyoya being weird.  NOTE: This is SUPPOSED to be OOC so, I don't need people telling me it is. :P
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short one shot now on to the story

"Kyouya sempai what are you doing?" a confused Haruhi asked.

"Oh nothing, what is it a crime for me to do this?" Kyouya replied in a innocent tone.

"No but it looks kind of weird." Haruhi replied back with a sweatdrop.

"Haruhi there is nothing wrong I am perfectly allowed to do this." Kyouya replied with a smirk and his lips were twitching.

"It is perfectly fine but why are you in that kind of structure doing?" Haruhi replied but she knew he was getting annoyed.

"Can you just get out of here why not bother somebody else for a change!" Kyouya yelled at her.

"Well sorry for being curious." She replied while mumbling "Stupid rich basterd." And walking away,

And nobody ever figured out why Kyouya was hanging upside down on a chandlelier and painting with the brush in his mouth instead of his hands.

Oh and please review by pressing on the little button down there bye and don't forget to read my other fan fic it is called "Host with a chance of love" check it out


	2. the laptop

Kyouya is weird part 2

It was a quiet day in music room 3 everything was going well until a certain idiot named Tono was determined to find out what Kyouya really did on his laptop, so this is what happened.

"Kyouya." The Idiot said.

"Yes Tamaki what do you need?" Said a very calm Kyouya who was about to get irritated

"What do you look up on your laptop?" When he asked this everybody froze and you could here a pen drop(I have no idea where the pen came from).

"What did you say Tamaki?" A very angry Kyouya said.

"Nothing!" A very frightened lord said with tears in his eyes.

"Good." Kyouya replied getting back to normal

"Everybody the host club is now over." Kyouya said leaving his precious laptop behind.

Curious each of the remaining host tiptoed to the laptop on ly to figure out something that each of them used to have a obsession about. Fanfiction.

They looked at the page in awe and confusion. Turns out Kyouya was reading a fanfic called "Kyouya is weird" Maybe that's why he was so mad and they saw the comment he made it said "Well Jasmine how do you know I am weird and I would never do those childish things and so forth." After that a commerner said 4 words "He is so weird."

And thanks to everyone who reviewed and remember Kyouya is weird


	3. Hitachiin Manner

I thought of this while cleaning the dishes!

It was a peaceful morning in the Hitachiin manner well was.

"Hikaru get up we have to go to school" a very sleepy Kaoru said.

"Do we have to!" a very lazy Hikaru said.

"Of course you do Hikaru you and Kaoru have a very busy day entertaining our guess today" A messy haired Kyouya said

"AHH!" both of the red heads yelled in terror.

Kyouya just looked at them like they were crazy.

"What are you doing here!" Yelled a flustered Hikaru.

"What do you think I need some where to sleep." Kyouya replied back

"Then why are you in our house!" Kaoru asked

"My bed sheets were dirty!" a very angry Kyouya said then he walked out of the room like nothing happened and drove all the way home.

It was at that moment that the Twins had a conclusion that Kyouya was weird … Again!

Okay well that is all sorry I had to make you wait I have been so busy well that is all bye!


	4. DON'T MOCK US!

_**I am now trying to update during the weekends or school days so hold on tight here is the 4**__**th**__** chapter**_

Kyouya was on his laptop typing away than he said something!

Kyouya, had been saying… OURAN BLOOPERS!

He "supposedly" found a site called youtube

He then looked up ouran bloopers and saw them!

But he kept saying them through out the whole dau which was weird and also amusing!

Hani-Sempai was watching from afar and whispered "Takashi I think Kyou-Chans lost it!"

So now we know… Kyouya is weird!

THAT IS ALL AND I DO TAKE IDEAS AND FAVORS! SEE YA!


	5. FRIDAY!

Sorry I haven't updated! School has been eating me alive but I got 100's on my TAKs test! WIN! Okay so on with the thing...or er ... story!

Kyouya was sitting in the host room, alone,...or so he thought!

A few moments had passed and he had gotten quite bored from reading his book. Unknown to other people or anyone else for that matter, Kyouya had always thought that music is the key to life.

A tune came to his mind and this was a very suckish tune...

"Friday,Friday gotta get down on Friday" "Everybodys looking forward to the weekend weekend". And yes it was a Friday...not a good 1 though at this moment.

_I AM A LINER IGNORE ME PLEASE_

Still in the host room Hikaru and Kaoru were baking cake(like they know how!) In a easy bake oven, in the Kitchen.

At that very moment they heard the tune and lyrics of the most terrifying song ever! Friday!

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna die Hikaru!", Yelled Kaoru.

"No! We gotta find the source of this song being sang and kill it!", Hikaru shouted back while his voice cracked.

All the while Kyouya was next to the kitchen door and heard this exchange that hurt his little feelings

'Do I really sing that bad?' he questioned in his mind.

"Hey! I see Kyouya and the singing stopped!" shouted Kaoru.

"Did you hear that awful singing Kyouya?" Hikaru asked.

"No...I heard nothing." Kyouya had replied with a single tear in his eye.

Ok well im done! And so that was another installment in "Kyouya is Weird!" Byee! Updates next Saturday !


	6. BUTTERFLYS!

**Hi! Okay so on with the STORY!**

It was a bright and sunny day at ouran academy. And also, just 3 more days aways from summer. Well the twins were playing with the water hose and splashing each other getting wet. And well out little smarticle particle Kyouya was moving his feet in the little puddle of water. Hunny was floating in his bunny floaty in the water fountain. Mori was watching hunny. Haruhi was think 'Damn Rich Bastards' , and Tamaki was gazing at her.

Well suddenly Kyouya had a spazz attack in the water!

"AHHH! HELP ME!", he screamed but no1 bothered to help :'(.

After continuous hours of asking for unnecessary and unattained help Kyouya passed out!

Now Tamaki had finally noticed that his BFFL! Was calling for help, but was now passed out so he started to poke him.

"Umm Kyouya, you do know that you were sitting in a little puddle barely up to your finger right?" he asked.

"Yes I know that Tamaki but I need help to save this little butterfly, but NOO everyone hates butterflys! Then I fainted from grief." Kyouya replied slightly mad.

Then he stomped away with the butterfly in his hand...or pocket.

**Well that's all hope u enjoyed! Byee!**


	7. His sexual Orientation

**I AM SUCH A LIAR ABOUT UPDATING! okay well on with this chapter**

Well the most horrible thing had come true. Haruhi and Tamaki had Gotten together, and well Kyouya Ootori wasn't very happy with that...

"Grrrrrrrr! Why did she pick the idiot! I am so much more beautiful than him!" Kyouya had yelled out of the window of his Mansion. Unknown to him Hikaru and Kaoru were getting back at him for sneaking into their house and sleeping in their bed, so they were videotaping his whole rampage in his bushes.

"Hey Kaoru" Hikaru the older twin had said, "Do you think we should show this to Haruhi?" He asked.

"Of course!" He had replied, "Think of how sad boss will be and how mad Haruhi would be! That would be some real revenge!" The younger one had added. And with that they left to their mansion to edit the video and show it to everyone in school.

_ _ _ _I AM A LINER IGNORE ME PLEASE OR A HUGE DINOSAUR WILL EAT YOU_ _ _ _

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

"Hmm, seems like the headmaster needs to announce something." Kyouya had stated to Tamaki in class. "Yay! Dad always says entertaining stuff!" Tamaki had replied happily and skipped down the hall. "...Idiot" Kyouya then muttered to himself and down the hall he had went.

(IN THE AUDITORIUM)

"Hello students" the headmaster stated, "Our very own Hitachiin twins had volunteered to show us all a home movie. Please enjoy" He finished and then the movie started...

(Time skip, end of the movie)

Everyone was now looking at Ootori Kyouya in surprise and shock. "K-k-kyouya...you think I'm an idiot!" asked the sad King. "Honestly, I do Tamaki..." Kyouya replied with NO emotion.

"So Kyouya-sempai, will you like to tell us why you made this out burst?" The twins asked.

"Yes, yes I can" It was quiet for a few moments until he continued "I was on the pill."

"Yes so you prove love t-...wait what?" the twins asked in unison.

"I take the pill so I had some mood swings now if you'll excuse me..." and with that the host club Vp walked out.

Ever since that day everyone has been questioning Kyouya's sexual orientation.

**OK, well Byee!**


	8. Hunger Games

Ahhh,,.I know right? It's been like FOREVER. Well...I have worked on my grammar and hopefully it sounds much better. Well...Here is your up date (:

It was a normal Saturday morning for Kyoya Ootori. Just sitting at his desk and working on his latest data scores. Now, Kyoya had been up since ... well I don't know but, it's been a pretty long time.  
Now his eyes had began to hurt from to much interwebz searching. He felt like going to the movie theater that his family owned. He wanted to check out the latest movies so he could rate it on Rotten Tomatoes.  
As he was making his way towards the theater, he had passed by Haruhi's house on the corner, near the cute markets. Well, he wanted to be nice that day so he thought he should take his favorite commoner out to a movie.  
Kyoya patiently waited next to Haruhi's door and knocked. "Oh Haruhi. I know how you don't have much freetime, but, would you like to accompany me to a movie?"  
He had heard shifting in the house but, no one opened the door. "Come on...I know you're in their. I'm not an idiot."  
Slowly Haruhi creep-ed out of the house, "Sempai...I know you're not an idiot but, if I go there's a huge chance you may make fun of me..."  
Kyoya looked offended, "Why, Haruhi! Why would you ever say that? Come to the movie with me now! No excuses, or my police force will GET you out!"  
As you can tell, Haruhi had no other choice on what to do. "Fine..." she said, which later she'll regret.  
Walking towards the theater, they were deciding on a movie to watch.  
"Hey sempai?" Haruhi started, "I heard there was a new movie out called the Hunger Games".  
Kyoya being the book worm he is, knew of the movie she was talking about. "The one with the 13 districts and the capital called Panem?" he asked her.  
"Yeah...That one.". "OKAY! Let's go see it Haruhi!"  
Haruhi seemed happy with the decision so she followed along with him.

_TIME SKIP_TIME SKIP_TIME SKIP_

Kyoya and Haruhi had made their way to the movies just in time and had gotten settled in their seats.  
"Sempai, are you excited?" Haruhi asked, yet Kyoya had shushed her, "Shut up Haruhi! The movie is starting!"  
"... The movie doesn't start for another 10 minutes..." Haruhi had silently told Kyoya "Oh...well thats weird."  
Kyoya had gotten quite bored so he started eating popcorn...LOUDLY.  
"Sempai, please stop chewing so loudly people are staring!" " God Haruhi! Always have to ruin my freaking fun! You know what? Your the one thats freaking yelling so shut up!"  
After that silence had entered the room...  
"Oh, hey look the movie is starting..." And so it did...

5 minutes into the movie Kyoya had started to try to compare the District 12 life to Haruhi's.  
"Hey Haruhi!" "Yeah?" "Aren't those your little friends you go hunting with? You know since your so poor?"  
"...Sempai...I truly find that insulting..."  
"...Haruhi...Don't get your panties in a bunch."  
Haruhi sighed loudly, hoping for the movie to end soon...But no. Its 2 hours and 20 minutes long!  
45 minutes into the movie..."Hey! Haruhi! Why didn't you get chosen for the reaping? You should have volunteered for Katniss." "SEMPAI! It's a movie! Those characters aren't really real! Same for the scene! There is no reaping!"  
"Yes there is! This year is the 74th hunger games and you have to be in it to win it Dog!"  
"...Why the hell did you call me 'Dog' ?"  
"Stop jockin' my style boi'! I wanna be funky and cool!"  
"Sempai..." "Sup'?" "Did your dad slap you today?" "...No?"  
*BAM!* Haruhi had slapped poor little Kyoya.

"Haruhi! Why would you do that? I thought you were one of my BFFL's?"  
"Sempai, you need a slap everyday to function correctly..."  
"What are you talking abo- ...Haruhi.." "Yeah?" "Where the hell am I?" "Well Sempai...You are at a 'commoner' Movie Theatre."  
"And why is that?"  
"You didn't get slapped today so, you've been acting weird and I had to slap you to get you back to normal..."  
"Well...You slap pretty hard...100 yen added to your debt..."  
"Fine..."

FINISHED! So, yeah. Bye. Update next weekend or probably this weekend...Again.


	9. Doctor WHO?

**I am so sorry. I started a new story (barely) and I'm like now in 8th grade and haven't had much time to write this because of my trip to washington for this competition thing, but anyways, here is an update!**

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy. The birds were singing, the rich were being rich and kyouya was being reclusive as always.

Kyouya had recently gotten into a few shows and has now been devoted to what the internet calls 'a fandom'. Many shows he has grown accustomed to have been Sherlock, Supernatural and of course, Doctor Who. Many of his weekend evenings now included marathons of Doctor Who with his 'Sycorax Rock!' footy pajamas.

Now of course, his host club buddies do not know of his new love for these shows, so on regular weekends they just expect him to be on his laptop or to be writing in his little black book full of secrets. Well, today was just like those weekends he plans out. His friends were all in their classes and was having free period so of course, who wouldn't he watch it? He quickly takes out his laptop from is book bag and logs into his netflix account. It really was only $8 a month so why not!

As the newest episode was loading, Kyouya decided to go into the kitchen and whip up a quick batch of popcorn. As he was in the kitchen, our little Hani and our big Mori come in. They had remembered that they forgot to turn off the lights in the club room and returned to turn them off. But just as they were about to turn off the lights, they saw the shiny laptop in the middle of the room on the glass table.

"Isn't that Kyo-chan's laptop?" little Hani asked, acknowledging the K.O engravings on the side of the laptop.

"Yeah, it is." Mori replies cooly.

They go to inspect the laptop and see the Netflix tab open, they click on it and they see the video start to play, the title appears after the intro and they see that the episode is called 'Angels take Manhattan'. They decide to see what it's about.

Kyouya has finally finished the popcorn and he hears the doctor talk to his companion, Amy. 'Oh no! I'm missing the show!' he thinks to himself. So as quickly as he can he gets the popcorn in a bowl with a can of root beer and speeds into the main room and unexpectedly sees Mori and Hani sitting infront of his laptop. He lets out a little shriek and they turn there heads and see him standing there.

"Oh hey Kyouya! Are you watching this? What's it about?" Hani questions him with his bug innocent eyes.

Kyouya is just standing there, scared out of his wits and slowly walks over to Hani and Mori while sitting down beside them himself. "Well." he starts, :It's a show about this time traveler called the doctor. He travels with his companions, they don't stay the same, they tend to switch out. This is his 11th form.." He looks at Hani and Mori shyly.

"So he's a doctor?" Mori asks him, and Kyouya nods his head.

"What kind of Doctor?" Hani asks, Kyouya just stares at him and tries to explain to him about how the doctor, isn't really a 'Doctor' but he's called the doctor.

Hani, now even more confused ponders on this a bit. "You said he's a doctor, right Kyo-chan?" Hani asks.

"Yes that is correct, Hani-senpai." Kyouya replies.

"Well then what's his name?"

"It's the doctor."

"Yeah, you already said that but doctor who?"

"Exactly! He's Doctor Who!"

Now, Hani is even more confused, until Mori leans into his ear and whispers him something. Hani smiles and looks towards Kyouya. "I get it now Kyo-chan! He doesn't have a name! He's just called the doctor!"

Kyouya grins to see that his friend finally understands him, "Yes~ That's correct Hani-Senpai! But, he does have a name but we just don't know it yet."

"Ah" says Hani, "That makes sense."

After that confrontation, Kyouya, Hani and Mori decided to stay in the club room and watch the episode together...

Let's just say a lot of feels were felt.


End file.
